


I Hope It Stays Dark Forever

by Simp_not_found



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_not_found/pseuds/Simp_not_found
Summary: "I hope it stays dark foreverI hope the worst isn't overAnd I hope you blink before I doAnd I hope I never get sober"Lyrics from No Children by The Mountain GoatsIn Which Schlatt and Wilbur are Dead after the Second War.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	I Hope It Stays Dark Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings I guess?? 
> 
> Description of Scars caused by explosion  
> Blood  
> Death
> 
> Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and Quackity are only mentioned

"Does anyone smell toast?"  
Perfect last words if you ask me.

As The President collapsed without another word, the room went silent in shock until the former Secretary of State spoke up asking, "Did he just have a heart attack?!" It was a stroke, but no one cared enough to correct the boy. The message saying "Jschlatt fell out of the world." was displayed in the chat for everyone to see the news of the Dictators death. He decided he wanted to say one last thing to his old Vice President, so he whispered "Flatty Patty," causing him to go into an uproar, making the Tyrant smile as he waltzed off.  
Schlatt sat at the bottom of a river in peace as he heard the bombs go off in the distance overhead. He could hear the Citizens, no longer his, Desperately pleading with someone to stop bombing the place to kingdom come. It started off strong, then died down, before it suddenly started back up again and casualties flashed in the chat, many names he didn't recognize so he didn't care too much about it. He started to tune out the cries as he focused instead on the calm, cool water surrounding him. He was never able to enjoy being in the water due to his inability to swim. He would always panic, always having to be saved by Quackity. It was nice, since he knew he no longer needed to breathe, he chuckled a bit and joked. "I'd be drowning.." He glanced back to the chat, which has basically turned into the obituaries. He kept seeing Technoblade's name pop up, along with the phrase "Blown away."  
After a few minutes, the ground surrounding the river he sat in started to crumble, until there was no sight of grass, an army of Anarchists in full enchanted Netherite hunted down any and all citizens who dared not side with them, as blood stained the water and dispersed throughout, Schlatt closed his eyes. 

He doesn't know how much time has passed since he died anymore. Hours? Days? Who knows. He subconsciously starts to hug his knees to his chest before he feels something prick his stomach from inside the pocket of his old blue hoodie, he forgets when he changed into his old Minecraft skin. He wasn't complaining though, it was comforting. Reminding him of a time before all this chaos and bloodshed, before the two men became drunk with power and went at each other's throats. He sighs, reaching in and pulls out one of his campaign pins. He smiles and puts it on his hoodie over his heart. He may be dead, but one things for sure, he'll be known Throughout history as the first and only President of Manberg, and that fact makes him smile even wider.

Time flies by and the sun starts to go down, he doesn't hear the sound of someone walking towards the river, much less the sound of them hopping in. Schlatt only realises that someone's there when he feels something be placed on his head, causing his eyes to snap up in annoyance to see who ruined the phrase "Rest In Peace" for him.

His glare almost immediately softens once he sees Wilbur Soot floating above him near the surface, smiling. Schlatt reaches up to his head, lifting the item that was put there and looking at it. It's a flower crown made of cornflowers, with chains hanging in hoops around the whole thing. It's being weighed down with small stones. He smiles and places it back on, smirking and holds a hand out for Wilbur to take. Wilbur heasitates only a moment as he gets dragged down by Schlatt, who's giggling is muffled slightly by the water. "Your coming down with me!" Wilbur yelps, which causes the other man to laugh harder as he settles to lay down on the riverbed. "Hand in unlovable hand!" 

They stay like that for a few minutes in silence, Watching the fish and squid swim around, seeming to purposefully avoid the two somehow. The silence is broken by Wilbur, who chuckles softly, earning a confused glance. "Y'know, I thought you would be a terrible leader Schlatt.." He heasitates, as if unable to physically say the next half of the sentence. "..but, you actually did a damn good job. Better than I did." Schlatt looked at the other with a hint of pity. "Oh Wilbur I wasn't that g-" "No! You were, you were better than good, you were great! I was content with the land I had, the construction I made happen, but you wanted more for the country! You wanted to improve, expand! Make it so much better than I ever could have dreamed it could be! And you know what I hated, Schlatt? I hated that you succeeded, I couldn't stand to see it..." Wilbur's voice got louder and louder, as he went on. Schlatt just let him have that moment when suddenly his voice went calm. "That's why I needed it blown to smithereens." Schlatt sighs and lays down next to Wilbur. "Y'know, I don't actually care all that much about Manberg being blown up." "You don't?" "No! It could burn in hell for all I care, that place was a pain to run alone. Way too stressful, it was so stressful it killed me Wilbur!" Wilbur paused for a moment before speaking. "Well, I guess that place caused both of our deaths." Schlatt was about to ask him what the fuck he was talking about before wilbur turned to face him head on. Half his face was burnt and scarred, his eye was missing and he pulled up a sleeve to show burns all over it. Schlatt could only imagine where else his body was damaged. Schlatt nearly gasped. "Techno had more TnT, alot of it, three stacks at most..As Tommy and Tubbo tried to establish Tubbo as the new President of L'Manberg, Techno rose up and started ranting and blowing even more of it up. A block of TNT exploded in front of me and did all of this..." Schlatt was speechless, not knowing how to react except for an awkward laugh and sigh. "I'm glad I died. I thought that maybe then, things could go back to the way they used to be, times without conflict, war, none of that. Just peace." Wilbur looked over to him, and they both said their last few words for the evening.

"Schlatt...I hoped you'd die.." Wilbur confesses.

Schlatt laughed, genuinely this time.

"I hoped we'd both die.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first finished fanfiction and I am very proud of it! Please give me any types of Criticism, I'm open to them all! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
